Shadowgate
by Kyren
Summary: The shadows have come to the attention of the SGC and with them three individuals arive to find out what they know, and needs to be done. Discontinued.
1. Shadows unleashed

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Shadows Unleashed  
  
SG-1 was standing in the gate room preparing to great the Tok'ra Selmac. As usual all the members SGC's flagship team had different feelings about this new visit. Daniel was curious about what this latest visit was about. Teal'c was stoic, as always. Sam was happy to be seeing her father again. Lastly Jack was complaining.  
  
"Look I'm just saying that every time a Tok'ra pays us a little visit, we end up getting shot at".  
  
Sam looking a little embarrassed, "Well yea Jack, but-". She was cut of as the stargate activated with the usual splash.  
  
Out of what looked like a swirling pool of water came the Tok'ra Selmac. In the deep voice shared by all Tok'ra, "We must speak to you immediately, it is urgent".  
  
"Meet me in the briefing room", said General Hammond from the control room.  
  
"So, what's so urgent we don't even get a chance to say hello"?  
  
"I'm sorry colonel O'Neil, but we really don't have time for pleasantries".  
  
"Well, what is it"?  
  
"Anubis recently conquered a new planet called Asera. The Aserans seemed to have found a new power source a lot stronger than naquedria. And Anubis is working to harness it and use it as a weapon".  
  
"Well, this is bad", stated Jack.  
  
"What exactly is this new power source?" asked Hammond.  
  
"We're not sure". This drew some odd looks from everyone at the table. "However, we do know where the planet is and where the research facility is located as well. We would have no chance at sabotaging the facility since everyone there must have their mind probed before Anubis will allow them to enter the facility."  
  
Suddenly Jack broke into Selmac's monologue. "Okay, this is sounding oddly familiar; we won't have to put on those armbands again will we?"  
  
"No Colonel, we have a different plan this time. SG-1, as well as several other SG teams will take a large batch of our symbiote poison to the planet and deposit it near the facility killing any and all Goa'uld and Jaffa in the area. After you are sure that every enemy there is dead, attempt to enter the facility and gather as much information as possible before destroying the facility. If you are unable to do this however, destroy the facility using any means possible. We cannot allow the Goa'uld, much less Anubis to gain anymore power."  
  
"Okay, but how will we get past the stargate. I'm sure it will be heavily guarded". Said Sam.  
  
"Not as much as you would think. Anubis has put up a force field around his the stargate, it acts in much the same way that your iris does and we have managed to get the code to open it. After that the Jaffa at the gate should be a minor problem."  
  
"Sir, we could be able to go in ten minutes, all we -."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Chevron seven locked".  
  
As the gate opened Sam sent the code to open the gate on the other side and Jack sent a concussion grenade.  
  
"All right everyone through".  
  
As the last person stepped out of the gate Jack saw an explosion about three miles away. Following it, huge dome of what looked like pure darkness was spreading out from the same area.  
  
"Daniel, dial it up now."  
  
Jack was the last one to step through the gate and as he did he couldn't help but wonder what that explosion was and meant. 


	2. Dark Discoveries

Dark Discoveries  
  
When Jack stepped out of the stargate, something very odd happened to the portal behind him. It turned from a watery blue to pitch black. The gate room seemed to be eclipsed by the dark aura of the transformed stargate for a few seconds then deactivated.  
  
"What happened over their Jack?" asked Selmac.  
  
"I don't know. There was this big black dome thing. I think it came from where you said the snakehead research facility was located"  
  
Selmac looking a little amused, "General we must redial the stargate immediately"  
  
Hammond, "Do it".  
  
The engineer went through the process of calling out the dialing process until he reached the seventh. "Chevron seven will not lock, I repeat not lock".  
  
Jack, "Okay, what the hell is going on"!  
  
"I believe I can answer that for you", said Selmac with an even more amused tone.  
  
"Well", said Jack with his usual impatient tone.  
  
Selmac, "I believe that your entrance through the stargate caused a disruption in what ever power source the Goa'uld were experimenting and it went out of control".  
  
Sam, "How is that possible, I mean the stargate is completely separate from the facility it shoudn't do that".  
  
Selmac, "Normally no, but this power source seemed to have some transdimensional characteristics, the wormhole created by the stargate combined with the limited Goa'uld knowledge of it seems to have been enough to cause it to become unstable".  
  
Jack, "So these snakeheads pretty much blew themselves up".  
  
Selmac, "Yes". At this O'Neil couldn't help but grin, which, of course drew a raised eyebrow from Teal'c.  
  
Jack, "What? It's just refreshing to know that.". A bright light enveloped Jack and the rest of SG-1 preventing him from completing his statement.  
  
Where SG-1 reappeared was in a large dark blue room with a metal chair at one end of it. Sitting on that chair was the three foot tall asgard by the name of Thor.  
  
Thor, "Hello Colonel O'Neil and of course the rest of SG-1"  
  
Jack, "Thor, it's great to see you again, but I doubt this is a social visit."  
  
"You are correct in that assumption Colonel O'Neil", said Thor with an odd tone of voice. "I have come here with grave news about the planet you have recently visited".  
  
Sam, "You mean P3X2457".  
  
Thor, "Yes, Major Carter we detected an enormous amount of an unknown energy being released, so we went to investigate, but all we saw was the end result."  
  
Jack, "And, how big of a dent was it."  
  
Thor, "I think you should see this for yourselves." Thor then called up the view screen, except there was nothing on it.  
  
Teal'c, "There seems to be some mistake, there is no planet there."  
  
Thor, "We believe that the explosion completely destroyed the planet".  
  
"That's impossible", stated Sam matter of factly.  
  
Jack, "It is".  
  
Sam, "Yes, sir. Even if the explosion was great enough to shake the planet apart, then there should still be some debris".  
  
Thor, "No Major Carter, I mean it was completely destroyed. There is no debris at all, almost as if the planet never existed.  
  
"What", said all of SG-1 in unison; except Teal'c, he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Thor, "I'm afraid that isn't all, when we reached your planet we detected the same type of energy emanating from several different individuals on your planet".  
  
Everyone on SG-1, even Teal'c, exchanged looks of mixed shock and a little fear.


	3. A Trio emerges

A Trio Emerges  
  
"Um, how?" asked Daniel with his genuine curiosity.  
  
Teal'c, "It is possible that the Goa'uld could have left something behind for these individuals to find".  
  
Sam, "I don't think so".  
  
Jack, "It's not"?  
  
Sam, "I don't think so sir". This drew the same look that happens whenever Carter says something over the colonel's head. "If the Goa'uld were the ones that left this power source on Earth, then why is it the Tok'ra believed that it was newly discovered by the Goa'uld".  
  
"Major Carter is right. Even if I had no knowledge of this power source, then at least the Tok'ra would have". Said Teal'c with his usual stoicism.  
  
Jack, "Okay we'll deal with the how later, but for now we need to we need to deal with the who and where. So, Thor."  
  
Of course Thor was a step ahead for O'Neil; he had already pulled up the faces and locations for three of the individuals. As each picture of three different people showed up they drew rather odd looks from all of SG-1, even Teal'c raised an eyebrow at there unusual appearance. The first looked Egyptian with the usual copper colored skin, but with lavender eyes and long blond hair. The second had long spiky and startlingly white hair. The third made the first two almost normal with comparison. While he was the same age as the other two (around 15 or 16) he was about four and a half feet tall with the same lavender eyes as the first, but what was most startling was his spiky tri colored hair. The back was a normal black color, while it was crimson in the middle with blond bangs that seemed to defy gravity with how they were stuck in the air.  
  
While Jack was watching them he couldn't help but feel a little awkward since it looked like they were caught during a rather awkward moment. The third was in bed and the first looked like he was playing with some cards, though Jack couldn't make out what they were. Of course the second was on the john so he more made up for the other two.  
  
Jack, "Okay, so where are they?"  
  
Thor, "Two are in a place called Domino City, Japan and the third is in Cairo Egypt. We are detecting a fourth individual, however we are unable to pinpoint it."  
  
Jack, "Well, that's not good"  
  
Thor, "We are unsure why we cannot locate this individual, but we will keep trying and contact you when we find this person. I assume you want us to transport these three here."  
  
Daniel, "Sorry, but, I don't think that would be a good idea."  
  
Jack, "Why?"  
  
Sam, "I agree with Daniel, sir. You see if these children suddenly find themselves on an alien vessel, then they will most likely, if they have the ability to harness this power, lose control, and if Asera was any example, then this ship will be destroyed.  
  
Jack, "Oh".  
  
Jack, "So Thor, how about you give us these three's coordinates, we go get them and you keep looking for the fourth". Everyone was looking at Jack looking slightly shocked. Since, he rarely ever came up with the ideas in these types of situations, not that this type of situations ever arose.  
  
Sam, "Good idea, sir".  
  
After that SG-1 was transported back to the SGC with the coordinates and the likeness of the three very odd, youths.


	4. Discussions

Disclaimer: See last chapter  
  
At last 5 reviews, now at last on to the next chapter.  
  
Discussions  
  
Back at the SGC everyone was waiting for the return of SG-1 from Thor's vessel, when the bright light caused by the Asgard transporters snapped the general and Selmac out of their semi-meditative state.  
  
Hammond, "What did Thor have to say?"  
  
Jack, "Well, we have good news and bad news general."  
  
Sam, "The good news is that Selmac was right in his hypothesis (at this Selmac, or rather general Carter had a rather smug look).  
  
Hammond, "And the bad news".  
  
Sam, "It seems that the explosion of the facility didn't just destroy the stargate."  
  
Hammond, "How big was it?"  
  
Sam, "Sir, it seems that the explosion destroyed the entire planet". This drew shocked looks from both general Hammond and Selmac, even the nameless guards that always stand near these conferences glanced at Sam when she made this statement.  
  
Selmac fell back in his chair after the initial shock and said, "How could we have let this happen? Anubis was practically unstoppable with his old flagship, with this." Selmac need not have finished the statement for every one at that table to understand what this meant. If Anubis actually managed to control this immeasurable power then nothing, not even the Asgard would stand in his way; the entire galaxy, no universe would quake in fear.  
  
Jack, "Well lets hope it doesn't get that far, at least until we can do something about it."  
  
Daniel, "That's not all, sir,"  
  
Hammond, now starting to look a little agitated, "Well, Dr. Jackson, what else is there?"  
  
Daniel, "It seems that there are four individuals, three of which Thor has located, that have access to a similar powers, that are currently on Earth." This caused an even greater shock with Hammond and Selmac, again.  
  
Selmac, "How."  
  
Sam, "We don't know"  
  
Hammond, "Okay then, who are they and where?"  
  
Daniel, "That we do know, at least partly. One is in Cairo, Egypt and the other two are in Domino City, Japan.  
  
Hammond, "What do you suggest?"  
  
Daniel, "Well, I think that I should go to the one in Cairo, while Jack, Sam and Teal'c go to Japan with a couple of translators. At least until we get them to trust us enough to put, these on." Daniel puts a semi-sphere on the table.  
  
Hammond, "What's this?"  
  
Daniel, "Well actually it's a box for these." Daniel lifts the top of the seamless, crystal like, object revealing four small, quartz like stones. "These are translators given to us by Thor, you just put them on your temple and it automatically translates everything one says into English and everything anyone else says into the users native language.  
  
Hammond waited a few seconds before answering, "When can you want to leave?"  
  
Jack, "ASAP, sir"  
  
Hammond, "Then be ready to leave in one hour."  
  
*I know, I know, but be assured that Yugi and the others will show up in the next chapter. 


	5. Destinies Entwine

Okay let me clarify a few things before I continue on. The following list shows who has each of the millennium items (if the item is in (_) then the holder isn't using it). Yugi: puzzle, (tauk) Ryou: ring, (eye) Malik: rod Shadi: ankh, scales Yami to hikari will be shown in /\. Lastly I am working haven seen only the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh, so just bear with me okay. Disclaimer: See last chapter  
  
Destinies Entwine  
  
Yugi Motou was sweeping in the back room of his grandfather's game shop when he heard a knock on the front door.  
  
Yugi, /I wonder who that could be\, looks at a clock hanging on a wall, /It's too early; the shop's not open yet. I'm not expecting anyone, what do you think Yami\, looking at the ghost like figure next to him.  
  
Yami, /How about you go check abou\?  
  
Yugi, with a minor sweat drop, /Oh, okay\.  
  
Of course by the time Yugi got to the door his grandfather had already opened it and was conversing with two strangers, who were apparently American. Two women, both wearing military uniforms, one was a brunette and was obviously a translator for the other one; a rather beautiful blond with short hair.  
  
Sugorako, "Ah ladies, here's my grandson, now. Yugi we were just talking about you".  
  
Translator, in English, "Is that him major"?  
  
Sam, who was smiling at Yugi, "Yes lieutenant, that's him."  
  
Yugi, who didn't understand a word of that brief conversation, "Um, grandpa, what's going on here".  
  
Sugorako, "These ladies are from the American military, and apparently, they want to have a word with you. I certainly hope you haven't done anything wrong Yugi".  
  
Yugi chose not to answer his grandfather's sarcastic remark, and was instead conversing with Yami. /Yugi, I want you to switch with me\, /Why, Yami\, /I don't know, but I certainly would feel better if you let me have control, for awhile\, /Okay Yami, if it will help calm you\. The millennium puzzle glowed briefly and the confident Yami replaced the innocent Yugi. This change was unnoticed by everyone in the room, except for Carter who did notice something, but couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
Yami, who looked Major Carter square in the eye and asked, "Well, what do you want"?  
  
Carter, who was more than a little surprised by the youths change in attitude, "We noticed a rather odd energy emission coming from this area and we were wondering if you could come with us to discuss it".  
  
Needless to say that Yami was shocked at both the abruptness of this woman and the fact that she had knowledge of the millennium items.  
  
Yami, "Do you know what caused it"?  
  
Sam, "Well frankly, no, but you seem to be at every place we have detected it, so we would like you to come with us".  
  
Yugi, /Well what do you think Yami\, /Well abou, I think we should go with them. If for no other reason than to find out what they know\.  
  
Yami, "Alright I'll go, just give me some time to pack."  
  
Sam, "Great, we'll just be waiting for you here". While Yugi/Yami was packing Sam was contemplating what the odd feeling she got from that youth.  
  
* While all this was going on Jack and Teal'c were standing in front of Ryou Bakura's house, with a dark figure looking out at them from a second story window.  
  
Ryou, /So, why did you want to take over?\, he said from his soul room.  
  
Bakura, grimly, /There are two men outside the house\.  
  
Ryou, /Since when do strangers scare you Bakura\?  
  
/Watch yourself Ryou, I may not be the same person as during Battle City, but you still shouldn't insult me\, said Bakura with a slightly vicious tone.  
  
Ryou, equally as panicked, /No no, I wasn't trying to say you were a coward, I just.\.  
  
Bakura, smirking and slightly amused, /I know what you meant. And I'm not afraid just being. cautious. Both of them are part of the American military\. Ryou was about to cut into Bakura's monologue, but Bakura prevented this with a nasty look. /It's not just that. That big one next to his commanding officer, he reminds me of a legend that originated about 5000 years before my time\.  
  
Ryou, /What was the legend?\.  
  
Bakura, /I'll tell it to you some other time. Now what to do about these guests?\.  
  
Ryou, /How about we just greet them and find out why they're here?\.  
  
Bakura, slightly amused, /You know Ryou, you actually have a good idea\.  
  
Infront of the house Jack and Teal'c are still unsure on how to proceed.  
  
Jack, "I don't know Teal'c, I mean if we just go up there he could just deny any knowledge of this power source and we'd be back at square." before Jack could finish his sentence he was interrupted by the front door opening, and out from it came the same teenager SG-1 saw on Thor's ship, except a bit more decent.  
  
Bakura, "So, are you just going to stand there all day, or do you want to come inside".  
  
Jack, "Yes, thank-you". As Jack and Teal'c entered, Bakura glared at the imposing Jaffa, which of course, was not missed by the stoic warrior.  
  
Jack, "Nice house you have he."  
  
Bakura, "You can skip the pleasantries, what do you want?"  
  
Jack, taken aback by the white haired youth's abruptness, "Down to business then, we came because my group."  
  
Bakura, "You mean the US air force?"  
  
Jack, "Well yes and no, you see I work for a particular group within the air force that detected a strange energy coming from this area and we were wondering if you knew anything about it.  
  
To say that Bakura was shocked was an understatement; he couldn't believe that anyone in the modern day (with the exception of millennium item holders and their friends, of course) knew anything about the millennium items or the shadow realm, especially not some countries military.  
  
Bakura, "And if I do know something?"  
  
Jack, "Then we'll take you back to our command and we'll discuss this in further detail."  
  
Bakura thought abut this for a few seconds then said, "Give me 10 minutes to pack, then we'll leave."  
  
As Bakura rushed up stairs to pack, O'Neill couldn't suppress a smile.  
  
Teal'c, "What are you smiling about O'Neill?"  
  
Jack, "It's just that this was easier than I thought it would be".  
  
Teal'c, "Do not be so optimistic O'Neill, there was something about that boy, something dark."  
  
Jack, "Do you think he's got a snake?"  
  
Teal'c, "No, not a Goa'uld, it was something deeper, more secretive and at the same time far more massive.  
  
While this conversation was going on Bakura and Ryou were discussing something themselves.  
  
Ryou, /Do you trust them?\  
  
Bakura, bluntly, /Of course not, but I have to find out what they know. I can't allow them to posses too much knowledge of the forces they're dealing with; we both know what could happen if they try to exploit the shadow realm in any way\. This thought drove a shiver down Ryou's spine.  
  
Ryou, who's voice was filled with genuine concern, /What will you do if they start to dig to deep\.  
  
Bakura, /What ever I have to\. This statement only caused the teen to become even more worried. /Ryou I think it would be best if you stay in your soul room for now, at least until I get a better grasp on this situation\.  
  
Ryou, /For once Bakura, I agree with you on this point\.  
  
As both Bakura and Jack and Teal'c left for the airport, both had misgivings about each other, neither were undeserving of it.  
  
* Daniel Jackson at the Egyptian national museum in Cairo. Waiting on an old friend in the back room, which was filled with boxes and forgotten artifacts .  
Isis, "Daniel Jackson, why I haven't seen you in what, seven, eight years. It's good to see you again."  
  
Daniel, "Hello, Isis. It's good to see you too." Standing in front of Dr. Jackson was a beautiful, young woman; about 5'5 with jet black hair and brown eyes, which the copper tone of her skin made even more vibrant. She was wearing the sand colored robe she preferred with the usual gold earrings and bracelets, except for one piece of jewelry, that Daniel Jackson had always liked.  
  
Daniel, "I noticed that your tauk is gone, I hope nothing happened to it."  
  
Isis, subconsciously, moved her hand towards her neck where, for years, the millennium tauk had resided. The tauk, which was made of solid gold and bored the eye of Anubis had always fascinated Dr. Jackson. "Yes, I gave it to a dear friend. I felt that he should have had it, and I still do." Daniel dropped the subject after that last sentence.  
  
Isis, "Is there any specific reason you came here, or was it just for old times sake." She didn't wish to bring up Daniel's theories, which ended up laughing him out of academia.  
  
Daniel, "Yes there is another reason, actually. I came to speak to your little brother, Malik; I think that was his name." This caused Isis to go pale. "Is something wrong Isis?"  
  
Isis, regaining her composure, "No nothing's wrong. Well he's in the back room unloading a new shipment, just follow me."  
  
In the back room Malik and Rishid were unloading a new shipment of artifacts from a dig in Giza.  
  
Malik, "Tell me again why we're doing manual labor".  
  
Rishid, "Because you agreed to do this if Isis would let you out of the house."  
  
Malik, "Well now I'm starting to regret it."  
  
Just then the door to the storage rooms opened revealing two people, one was Malik's sister and the other was an American; an academic probably an archeologist by the looks of him.  
  
Malik, "So, are you going to introduce us to your friend or do we have to guess?"  
  
Isis, "Don't be rude Malik. This is my old friend Dr. Daniel Jackson."  
  
Daniel was observing the two men in front of him. One of them was clearly Isis' brother Malik, but the other, silent one, reminded him, at first glance, of Teal'c; he was just as stoic and imposing.  
  
Daniel, "Hello Malik", stretching out his hand to shake Malik's.  
  
Malik, accepting his greeting, "Hello Dr. Jackson, is there a reason you're here."  
  
Daniel, "Yes I am; you see I am currently working with the US government with a project and we feel that you could help us understand something that we discovered.  
  
Isis, feeling more and more panicked, "Why my brother Daniel? I'm sure I'd be more helpful with whatever it is."  
  
Daniel, "Well I understand where you are coming from Isis, but we really feel that it's Malik we need and before you ask I can't tell you why. I'm sorry Isis I just can't. I hope you understand."  
  
Isis, "Well, okay Daniel, but at least let Rishid go to."  
  
Daniel, "I'm sorry Isis but I can't. Malik has to go and only Malik." This, needless to say, caused a lot of questions to arise in Isis' mind, but her trust in Daniel over rode them. As far as Malik's thoughts were on this matter, he just wanted to leave and do something; after all this little trip was the first time he was allowed outside in over a month.  
  
Isis, while looking at Malik, "Alright Daniel, but keep an eye on him; when he loses his temper he can become a little violent."  
  
Daniel, "Don't worry, what ever happens I'm sure we can deal with it."  
  
Malik, excited, "All right I'll go pack". Before Malik could run off Isis grabbed him and pulled him to the side.  
  
Malik, "I know what you're going to say and don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
Isis, "You keep saying that and I still don't believe it, but I trust Daniel, so I'm letting you go, but keep your temper." With this she let go of Malik's arm and he left with Daniel. "I do hope so Malik, I truly do."  
  
At the airport in Cairo.  
  
Malik, "So, Daniel was it, where are we going?"  
Daniel, "To the Cheyane Mountain Complex. Oh and before I forget put this on your temple", Handing Malik the translator.  
  
Malik, while looking at the translator in quizzically, "What is it?"  
  
Daniel, "It's a translator, here I'll do it", puts the translator on Malik's temple.  
  
While Daniel was doing this Malik was thinking that if these Americans tracked him down then the Yugi and Ryou would probably be joining him soon.  
  
*  
  
Back at the Domino city airport, on the private strip; two black cars drove up with two special passengers. Both Ryou and Yugi, who was wearing a translator, were followed by there SG-1 escort. When they saw eachother both were astounded.  
  
Yami, with a touch of malice in his voice, /Tomb Robber\.  
  
Bakura, with a lot more malice in his voice, /Pharoah\.  
  
Yami, /What are you doing here?!\.  
  
Bakura, /I imagine the same thing as you\.  
  
Yugi, /Yami, Bakura, keep your cool we don't need to create a scene, right Yami".  
  
Ryou, /Yugi's right Bakura calm down".  
  
Yami, "You're right abou, I guess I can tolerate this, thief".  
  
Bakura, /Well, if the pharaoh can tolerate me I guess I can tolerate him".  
  
Yugi, /Um, Yami, if Ryou's here than in all likely hood they found all of us\.  
  
Yami, /Malik; I guess he'll be joining us too."  
  
SG-1 was watching the reaction of the two youths when they saw each other and were interested in their reactions.  
  
Jack, "Well, they seem to know each other".  
  
Sam, "Kind of makes you wonder how they'll react when they see the one that Daniel went to go get". * Sorry it took so long to update, school and all. I will try to update more frequently in the future. 


	6. Reunion

Well, I'm back, sorry it took so long.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Reunion  
  
Both of the trips back to Cheyene Mountain were rather uneventful. Yami and Yugi were playing solitare. Bakura was still in control, which of course led to many persistent questions from Yami. Malik, on the other hand, was still sore from working in the museum's drop of room, so he took a nap. Both groups arrived at Cheyene mountain around 7:00.  
  
Malik, "So, Daniel. How long do we have to wait until the rest of your team show up"?  
  
Daniel, looking down at his watch then the road, ".They're here now".  
  
Malik, glancing over at the road, "Oh".  
  
Two black government cars pulled up; out of the first came Sam and Yami, then came Jack, Teal'c and Bakura out of the second. Both Yami and Bakura saw Malik immediately, though the reactions of the two were different; Yami scowled and Bakura grinned, maliciously, though one could hardly tell they reacted at all since they were both subdued. Malik on the other hand grinned openly.  
  
Both groups went to greet the other.  
  
Yami, "Well, Malik, how's your Rishid doing, he hasn't . found any other copies. has he?" Malik scowled deeply and then proceeded with giving Yami the finger. This just led to Yami smirking, Yugi and Ryou, in their soul rooms, giggling, and Bakura laughing outright.  
  
Malik, with a slightly amused tone, "Bakura, haven't made any more bargains now, have we?" Of course Bakura skipped the scowl and moved straight to the finger. Which lead to everyone in that group laughing.  
  
Bakura only started mumbling something about bakas and, even under his breath, made sure that Yami took the brunt of his insults, which Yami noticed.  
  
Yami, still laughing, "Yea, yea Bakura I'm sure they will keep all knives and other pointy objects away from you here, after all this is a military base no one they don't know will be allowed to have those types of objects anywhere around that type of person". This only lead to more laughing from the group and an insult from Bakura to Yami, which went something like shut up you baka pharaoh.  
  
Back over with SG-1  
  
Sam, "I see they know each other".  
  
Daniel, "Yes I'd think so".  
  
Teal'c, "O'Neill, what is the meaning of that sign those children made with there hands".  
  
Jack, "Uh, I'll tell you later Teal'c; first we need to get those kids debriefed and find out what research has dug up on them".  
  
With this SG-1 and the group of teenagers and spirits walked together into a mountain and the beginning of the fulfillment of each of there destinies.  
  
*  
  
I know I took a long time to right up this chapter, but a combination of school, Orlando, and writers block do no a fast update make. I'll try to type up the next one faster and make it longer. 


	7. Shadow of a Doubt

Sorry for the delay, my computer broke down and everything I had typed up was lost. Speech in*_* is normal thought.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Shadow of a Doubt  
  
As SG-1 walked in with the three teens all of them noticed that the Youths' earlier insults weren't done in a joking manner; they really seemed tense around the each other, almost like they were expecting an attack.  
  
At the entrance to the mountain all three of the teens were frisked for weapons and there bags were checked.  
  
Bakura, /Pretend not to enjoy it pharaoh/. This one caught Yami off guard, which led to Bakura and Malik laughing his heads off.  
  
This led to every one in the room staring at the two cackling teens.  
  
Jack, *Well, that's odd, maybe it was the look that Yugi had while being frisked. God knows I've felt like that a couple times before*.  
  
Yugi, /Calm down Yami don't make a scene here/.  
  
Bakura, still laughing, /Yeah pharaoh, listen to your little aibou, you don't want to get hurt that is/. The light over Bakura's head suddenly exploded and abruptly Bakura stopped laughing.  
  
Jack, surprised by the light show, "Carter remind me to ask the general to not by those bargain brand light bulbs anymore."  
  
The PI who as searching threw Yugi's bag, "Sir, I found something here".  
  
Jack, looking in the bag and looking a little perplexed, "Eh, Yugi, what's this?" He then holds up a large arm band with a tray attached to it, divided into five sections.  
  
Yami, "Oh that's just my."  
  
Sam, with her usual 'in awe of advanced technology' voice, "That's a duel disk"  
  
Jack, "A what"?  
  
Sam, "A duel disk sir. They're produced by the Kaiba Corporation, but I've never actually seen one before. I thought only high level Duel Monsters players had any of there own."  
  
Yami, "Well, yes, I mean Kaiba doesn't allow any one else to and whenever anyone tries to se his own Kaiba usually prosecutes them".  
  
Sam, "Wait, you mean that you're a Batt.".  
  
Jack, "Wait a minute Carter, what is it?"  
  
Sam, "It's called a duel disk sir. It's an extremely advanced holographic system that makes most other systems look mundane. In fact it's on a level reminiscent of a holodeck on StarTrek. And a dueli."  
  
Jack, "Okay Carter we'll finish this later." Looks to the PI's, "Are we done? Good. Now let's go fellas".  
  
Sam, to Yugi, "Can I study this Yugi".  
  
Yami, "No, Kaiba really hates the military, so no."  
  
Carter, slightly down trodden from the loss of a potential new project, "Well, okay".  
  
Jack, to a PI, "I guess you didn't find anything of note besides that duel- thingy, id you." PI, "No just that all three seem to be carrying similar mementos".  
  
Jack, "Mementos?"  
  
PI, "Yes sir. All three had an item with the same eye on it, but since they all said they were mementos and they weren't dangerous, so I didn't think it would be of note".  
  
Jack, "Oh". He then left without giving it a second thought.  
  
In the elevator.  
  
Malik and Bakura, /You brought your duel disk/.  
  
Yami, /And you two to didn't/.  
  
Malik, /I honestly didn't think I'd need it/.  
  
Bakura, /Yeah like I'd really like to challenge you to another duel now that you have all the God Cards, I'm not stupid pharaoh/.  
  
Yami, smirking, /In other words you knew you'd./  
  
Yugi, sensing a conflict brewing, /Let's just drop the subject okay/.  
  
Bakura, /Sure/.  
  
Yami, grumbling, /Alright/.  
  
*  
  
In the briefing room.  
  
Hammond, "So I'm sure you three are wondering why you're here".  
  
Yami, "Well Major Carter mentioned some type of power surge or something like that."  
  
Hammond, "Yes of course but."  
  
Bakura, "I was wondering why you thought we'd know anything about what ever this is".  
  
Ryou, /Bakura could you at least try to be subtle/.  
  
Yami, /He never was much of a diplomat/.  
  
Bakura, /Well thieves usually don't negotiate with their victims, of course if it wasn't for your father I wouldn't have had to become a thief.  
  
Yami, angrily, /don't bring that up Bakura and don't blame me for my father's mistakes  
  
Bakura, hatefully, /Mistake! It was no mistake he enjoyed it! He enjoyed the thought of my entire village bein./  
  
Malik, /Okay both of you calm down we don't need to make a scene here and you to know it/.  
  
Yami and Bakura, with all the venom that they had built up, / SHUT UP!/  
  
Ryou, plead fully, /He's right Bakura, calm down/.  
  
Yugi, /Yami that goes for you to just calm down/.  
  
Hammond, watching but no knowing what to think as the expressions on the youths in front of him changed, "Well do you three know anything about something like this".  
  
Yami, still glaring at Bakura, "No, I'm sorry General Hammond, but we don't know anything about anything like that".  
  
Hammond, "Well you three will be escorted to your room we'll talk again soon".  
  
Yami, "Of course".  
  
After the three teens were escorted from the briefing room.  
  
Hammond, "Carter what was that all about it seems like they were hearing something that we weren't".  
  
Carter, "They could be telepathic sir".  
  
Jack, "Yes, but let's nit forget that they're obviously denying what ever they know".  
  
Teal'c, "Yes but how do we get them to admit what they know."  
  
Carter, "I've had Captain Sussman doing a background check on them, he should have finished it by now."  
  
Hammond, "Then let's go".  
  
SG-1 and General Hammond walk into Carter's lab and see a young captain working at her computer.  
  
Hammond, "Captain Sussman, report".  
  
"Yes sir", replied the brown haired, male, officer.  
  
Sussman, "Yugi has a normal background up to his first year in high school, then it starts getting weird.  
  
Jack, "How weird?"  
  
Sussman, "You see sir, he was always being picked on and beaten up, but when a particularly bad one threatened him, the bully ended up in a mental institution; he was mumbling something about him being richer than avarice. And it gets weirder from there, from a run in with an escaped convict which led to the criminal being burned alive, to making a rival out of Seto Kaiba. After that he won the Duelist Kingdom Championship held by Pegasus J. Crawford, and the following death of Pegasus, to his recent victory at the Battle City tournament held by Seto Kaiba. Which had its own mysterious aspects which Kaiba corporation seems to have wiped the record of.  
  
Hammond, "What about this Ryou Bakura.  
  
Sussman, "Similar background with him to sir. He was raised entirely by his father who was away most of the time, an archeologist. Though besides that sir there's not much of note. He seems to be prone to sickness, but besides that sir nothing.  
  
Hammond, "Okay then, what about Malik".  
  
Sussman, "His is the most interesting case; up to the Battle City tournament there's nothing. No history, no family, nothing."  
  
Hammond, "Daniel, you know Malik's sister, don't you."  
  
Daniel, "Yes sir I do, but she never talked about her family or her past much, all she said was that it was a bad memory."  
  
Jack, "So, I'm guessing not a happy childhood."  
  
Daniel, "I'd say so yes."  
  
Sussman, "Sir there's one other thing I'd like to mention about Malik; there was a term I found once while searching."  
  
Hammond, "And that is?"  
  
Sussman, "... . the Ghouls, sir". This shocked Hammond considerably.  
  
Jack, "ghouls sir?"  
  
Hammond, "not ghouls, the Ghouls an international crime syndicate, that ran the black market for Duel Monster cards."  
  
Jack, "There's a black market for cards sir?"  
  
Hammond, "In this case, yes Jack. Duel Monsters is such an international success that the rarer cards are worth more than gold to many. But that's not the bad part Jack, you see the Ghouls were practically fanatical, when the CIA finally managed to capture one and convince him to talk, his heart stopped before he could say anything."  
  
Jack, "Just stopped, for no reason."  
  
Hammond, "Yes, Jack."  
  
*  
  
After they had reached their room.  
  
Bakura, /I can't believe they stuck us in the same room! Those damn bakas!/  
  
Malik, /Yeah, yeah, we know Bakura/.  
  
Yami, /Look, both of you know that we need to find out what's going on here/.  
  
Bakura, /Well DUH! Give the baka pharaoh a prize/.  
  
Yugi, /Let it go Yami, we don't have the time/.  
  
Ryou, /Yugi's right Bakura, just listen to Yami for once/.  
  
Bakura, /Hm, why not/.  
  
Yami, /Bakura, there's a camera over there and./.  
  
Bakura, /You want me to fool whoever's watching into thinking that nothing is going on in here, sure/.  
  
Yami, /I'll be watching for any intruders that could discover us, and Malik./.  
  
Malik, /I'll take control of someone who could find the information we need, how about that Major Carter/.  
  
Yami, /Yes/.  
  
Major Carter is working alone in her lab when she suddenly falls unconscious, but body and eyes, though dilated, remain active. She then stops what she is doing and starts looking up everything Malik could think of about this base and the personnel on it.  
  
Bakura, irritably with the millennium ring around his neck glowing, /Is this going to take all day Malik/.  
  
Malik, holding the millennium rod which was glowing as well, /I'm almost done Bakura and this is very interes./. A siren and blinking red lights suddenly came on distracting the three youths from there tasks.  
  
Malik, "What the hell is that!" "Unscheduled off world activation", was broadcasted over the speakers.  
  
In the stargate control room.  
  
Hammond, "Where is Major Carter?"  
  
Carter, "Right here sir."  
  
Hammond, "Where have you been?"  
  
Carter, "I guess I dozed off sir I haven't gotten much sleep lately".  
  
Stargate controller, "Incoming IDC sir, its SG-6".  
  
Hammond, "Open the iris." A pause, followed by a bright golden light slamming into a PI guarding the gate. This was followed by more shots as five jaffa two of which were carrying what was obviously a bomb. The millennium item holders entered the control room just as this was happening. 


	8. Secrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Secrets  
  
Stargate control room, under siege  
  
  
  
At the first shot from the stargate Hammond immediately orered the  
  
iris closed, but...  
  
Engineer, in a panic, "It won't close sir!"  
  
Hammond, "What! How!"  
  
Jack, as the first jaffa entered the debarkation room, "What the hell  
  
are those kids doing down there!"  
  
Same room a few moments earlier  
  
Yami, looking over at Malik and Bakura arguing and exasperated, "What  
  
are you to talking about".  
  
Malik, "We're deciding who gets to deal with them". Then to  
  
Bakura, "No there's five... Yami why don't you take the last one."  
  
Bakura, "What"?  
  
Maik, "Yeah Bakura why not and we take two each".  
  
Bakura, "What ever, but I go first."  
  
Malik, "Sure whatever, Bakura".  
  
Back to the present  
  
The first three jaffa were followed by another two, those two carrying  
  
a bomb. The first three attempted to shoot the teens using there staff  
  
weapons, but were shocke4d to see the bright golden blast dissipate into  
  
nothing as soon as they came clos to the youths.  
  
First Jaffa, "What? How?" and continued firing with the same results."  
  
Bakura, sneering, "That one is quite annoying". This line was  
  
followed by the millennium ring, which was now prominently viewed upon his  
  
chest, glowing a bright gold, brighter than any gua'uld weapon. Bakura then  
  
lifted his hands and the first two jaffa rose as if a giant had them by the  
  
throats, Bakura followed this by jerking his hands violently and the same  
  
happened to the jaffa's heads. When Bakure dropped his hands so did the  
  
jaffa, lifeless.   
  
This act shocked the remaining jaffa, so much so that one forgot to keep firing after the initial shock. The two jaffa that were carrying the bomb had essentially forgotten about it and were now concentrating on the youth that had just killed there comrades.  
  
Malik, "Okay Bakura, my turn". Malik followed this statement by raising his hand the millennium rod clenched in his right hand, the rod began to glow the same blinding light that the millennium ring had a few moments before. The pupils of the two jaffa that were still firing at Bakura, with the same non-existent success rate, but now vague wisps of black fog could be barely made out from where the blasts had disappeared, ad they stopped. After this they turned to face each other, aimed there staff weapons, and fired squarely at each others chest. "Now I guess its Yami's turn... as soon as I get rid of what ever these jaffa brought". With one final surge of energy from the millennium rod the bomb disappeared into sub space.  
  
"No please, my lords, I beg of you, spare me, I'll do anything", begged the last remaining jaffa.  
  
Yami, intrigued by this jaffa's action, "Very, well, if you tell us everything you know about your... former... lord and the state of the gua'uld at this point in time."  
  
Jaffa, timidly and still bowing his head, "Of course my lord, his name is Anubis...". The interruption was hardly voluntary, because as soon as he began to reveal what Yami wanted he shrieked in pain and collapsed, blood pouring from his ears.  
  
Yami, "sigh Anubis would do something like that..."  
  
Hammond, "Hold it right there!" The three turned around to see the MP's trained on them, though a few were still gaping in shock. 


	9. Reactions

To all those who have waited patiently for this chapter I can only thank you and say that I simply couldn't get this chapter out, but hopefully this writer's block will end with this.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

**Reactions**

Stargate Command, in more than a little shock

After just witnessing a display of power beyond anything that either the general or his front line team had yet seen Hammond could come up with only one response which came straight out of his military instinct, and that was "Hold it right there!"

Bakura, "Well pharaoh what do you intend to do now".

Yami, "What do I, you're the one who started this _thief_, why don't you come up with something."

Bakura, "I would but, I so want to see what the king of games will do in a situation that can't be solved with _luck_", the poison in the last word was unmistakable.

Yami, "Why you pathetic excuse for a..."

Malik, pointing out the increased number of MP's in the room now, "I hate to interrupt this lovely banter but, what are we going to do about the guns pointed at us. I could just wipe their minds, but I don't know if this has already gotten out of this room, so what would you to suggest."

Yami, "I hate to say this but, Malik's right we don't know how far this, event, has already spread, I suggest we let them take us, for now, what ever they know I'm sure they will be more up front with us if we are equally frank."

Bakura, "So you suggest we tell them the truth, I've never heard such an idiotic suggestion," _twitch_,"did the millennia rot your brain or something," _twitch_,"you foolish little excuse for a..."

Yami, who is still twitching, " No, I meant we tell them what they need to know and nothing more, I'll leave the gaps to you thief, or maybe Malik, after all he's proven to be a much better thief and liar than you'll ever be."

Malik, "Somehow I don't think that I like that implication."

Bakura was still grumbling while the airmen took them to their cell.

* * *

Briefing room SGC

Hammond, "Someone tell me what the hell just happened in there."

Sam, "It was probably a display of the abilities this power grants those kids, but I'm amazed they could use it in such a way I mean complexity that manipulating energy at such a delicate level would require is mind boggling, uh, sir."

Hammond, "Yes that's all well and good but it seems quite obvious that those children are a serious threat, they killed those jaffa like it was nothing."

Daniel, "I don't think so sir."

Jack, "It's not.'

Daniel, "No Jack, obviously they had these powers long before we got to them if they posed us any kind of threat they probably would have attacked us the moment they got here."

Hammond, "While that is a valid point Dr. Jackson, I can't risk the security of this base on your opinion alone, so they will remain contained until further notice."

* * *

Anubis' palace, Tuataras

Anubis' first prime, "My lord, I have the report from the attack on the Tauri."

Anubis, "And...".

"It has failed my lord, the attack went forward but something prevented the bomb from detonating, I had thought to report to you before arranging the punishments of those responsible."

Anubis raised his hand in dismissal, "No, it is of no consequence the attack was merely a test."

"A test my lord."

"I will tell you more when it is time, until then leave me."

"Yes, my lord."

Anubis, as he gazes out a window into the desolate land beyond, "And so begins my rise, to the one true god of all existence."

"**A little conceited but, I couldn't have said it better myself."**


	10. Apology

I would like to apologize to anyone who has been reading this fanfic. It doesn't look like I will be finishing it after all; however, it seems a shame to end it before it ever really got going, so I offer this proposal. Anyone who wants to take over writing it themselves can ask to, and I will give them my ideas for the rest of the story, or they can take off with what I've done so far and go in an entirely different direction. If anyone is interested just let me know in a review and I'll get back to you. I will be starting something knew soon, and hopefully finishing it, called "A God's Redemption", so I hope you enjoy that.


End file.
